


Alura Zor El (Mother of Kara Zor El) and Raven’s Story

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Series: Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553008
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters and Some Info

Writer: Shiningstar821

Genre: Horror

Rated: M  
TV Show Timeline: November 2018 (Alternate Universe of TVShow by CW)  
Earth: 40

**Team Supergirl Allies**

Alura Zor El (Alien Race: Kyptronian) / Age: 36-Year-Old  
Rachel Roth aka Raven (Alien Race: Azarathian) / Age: 23-Year-Old

**Former Ally of Team Supergirl**

Lena Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 17-Year-Old

 **Employees of Alien Dolcett Resturant's**  
Brie (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 36-Year-Old  
Chef Mark W (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Blind Waiter Ian (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old   
Claire (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old   
Emma(Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Nina (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Ivan (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old  
Mia (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old

 **Anti Alien Terrorist Group**  
Lillian Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 40-Year-Old  
Lex Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 19-Year-Old


	2. Prologue

**Alura Zor El’s Point of View**  
After the destruction of Krypton, my feelings and all of my future planning got shattered. I curiously laid eyes on the only thing left in Argo City Planet that is Jewel Mountains, but when I found out that there is nothing important left in Argo City Planet, even I lost my only companion, my loving husband with whom I was trying to save Homeplanet Kyptron, it saddened me.  
It was all about the efforts of Zor El, who after witnessing the increased complications in Argo city, tried to sort everything out. Once, an explosion in Krypton emitted some toxic gases which were fatal for human beings and all other living Animals and Aliens. It affected all members equally whether he is the oldest or the youngest. What Zor El did wonder was that he observed the stone of Yuda Kal and became successful in filtering the toxins of that fatal gas from the atmosphere around him. His discovery guaranteed the lives of a number of people but unfortunately, he lost his own life. I am now in a position to cure everybody from that toxin but unfortunately, I lost my husband. So, in disillusionment, I decided to move to the planet earth, where I sent my daughter a few years ago in order to reunite with her.  
She is Kara Zor El, the last living member of my family. So, I decided to move away from Argo City Planet and to go to Planet Earth but before leaving for Planet Earth, an unknown fear surrounded me. I got restless because of my nightmare I watched about Kara. In that, I saw her in severe pain. She was being cooked in the oven. She has been exposed to Gold Kryptonite. Ivan had injected her with modified gold kryptonite because he knew that gold Kryptonite is the only element that had the ability to immobilize her and snatch her super abilities from her leaving except Super healing ability with her.  
Kara, being there in the oven, tried her best to call me but she could not, it seemed as if her voice stuck in her throat. As she had a super healing ability with her, she survived in a hot oven for a long time, but after a continuous heat given to her, she started getting weaker and went unconscious. A time came when she became even weaker than a normal human being of prime earth. In this way, she became vulnerable to everything she was proof of. A time came when she felt suffocated and she was roasted so deeply that even the last drop of blood from her body evaporated.  
At this point in my dream, I wanted to wake up as her agony was becoming more and more painful. I did not want to continue watching the dream but I could not help watching it. I tried my best to open my eyes but all in vain and I became helpless before it. When I woke up, I got a heart wrenching news that my daughter Kara is missing from 5 months. I started feeling that my nightmare is turning into reality, I hurriedly reached Planet Earth and to increase my grief, I got the news that Kara’s Human-Naltorian Hybrids friends Nal sisters are also missing from 4 months.  
It was a safe place, where people from Every Planet in our Galaxy could hang out and have a drink of their own choice. There was so hustle and bustle all around that no one could feel alone or bored being there, irrespective of their age. The sound of chanting of people around was being heard by all the people around clearly due to the dense air of the Restaurant in London.

 **Raven’s Point of View**  
I was sitting in this Bar situated in London city and drinking with my female friends including White Martian D'kos N'renim, Starhavenite Lyra Strayd, Titanian Erlial Davras, Tamaranean Talokite Kyra Ganed, Kyptronian Lis Dukil, Winathian Zille Zustan. Alura Zor El in her late 30s was also sitting with us. I ordered one glass of wine for each of them and after drinking, unusually I felt sleepy. It never happened before in my life that I feel sleepy so suddenly.

 **Anti Alien Restaurant Founder Ivan’s Point of View**  
“Hello, waiter! Come here” I called the most active and sharp waiter at my hotel.  
“Yes sir! Order me how can I serve you.” He came to me within no time.  
“Listen to me carefully”, I started secretly.  
Yes, sir listening” he became attentive.  
“A group of seven ladies will come today in the restaurant, you first have to confirm that one of the names as Alura Zor El in her late 30s and other is Raven in her 20s. Then take the whole group in a calm room, mix something in their drink which can induce narcolepsy in them. Remember, no one should suspect that you are treating this group in a special way. No mistake will be entertained” I told him about the whole plan.  
“Okay sir” He replied.

 **Anti Alien Restaurant London Waiter Brie’s Point of View**  
“Two ladies, naming Alura Zor El and Raven are our target for today”, I told my colleague standing beside me.  
“What are we going to do with them?” he asked curiously.  
“I am not supposed to tell you all this. It is a secret between me and our boss Ivan,” I said in a low voice, protectively.  
“Ok then do not tell me your plans. Why are you telling me half of it?”, he sharply replied in rage.  
“I do not want any mistake in today’s plan. I have been paid heavily for it”, I pleaded, “you just have to do what I will say to you, without any question.”  
“Okay”, he agreed.

 **Alura Zor El’s Point of View**  
After drinking one glass of wine, I felt sleepy and I watched a dream during my slumber that my daughter Kara is dealing with Fort Ross and the prisoners in it. One of the prisoners was showing so much rage to her as he was the serial killer along with being havoc to the people around him but Kara caught him in the fort with maximum security, it added fuel to the fire and the intensity of his anger increased. As I spent most of my time in my early life being there in Fort Ross as an administrator in maximum security prison, it was my favorite place and Kara being the most beloved person in my life, I saw them together in my dream. I got happy about getting sight of my daughter, even in the dream that I took it as if it is happening in real time in my life. I forgot for some time that she is dead in real time. The criminal, with whom, Kara was fighting, was so ruthless that he destroyed buildings and murdered families for fun, and nobody really knew why. When all her efforts went unsuccessful, she could not control the criminal now, so she finally took the prison to the sun in order to get it diminished. But her mission could only be half successful by doing this, as she only could get rid of criminal but the aliens for the planet earth got back there again.

 **Talokite Kyra Ganed’s Point of View**  
During my slumber, I watched that Lillian Luthor was dealing with her anti alien tasks working with Cadmus Agency, where she studied about aliens with Cadmus Agency Agents. But her real intentions were hidden behind her apparent face. I came to know about her reality when I saw a boy coming to her laboratory. The boy was gunshots and his head was severely bleeding. It seemed that he will be dead in a few minutes. Lillian Luthor received him and brought him to consciousness. She asked him to be dead or she will give him a second chance to live according to her orders. He chose to live following her orders. After getting agreement from him, she pierced injection filled with liquid Kryptonite in his hand veins. As a result, he closed his eyes for some time and went faint. When he woke up after a few hours, he acted like a newborn baby, with a blank-slate head. He knew nothing, neither himself nor anybody around. Lillian introduced herself as an angel, who gave him a new life. After a long session, in which Lillian introduced his newly superpowers with him, the boy seemed to be super excited. She later explained to him about her anti-alien mission. As she knew that the boy is now in his control, she ordered him to make it the aim of his life to kill superman and supergirl. On the other hand, the DNA project she was working for, went successful and she successfully cloned the DNA of Superman and Supergirl, as a result of which she got a Kryptonian super boy. She carried on her task secretly without getting known by Superman and Supergirl themselves. She generated the Superboy as a weapon against peace in the world. He proved himself to be more dangerous than the villains themselves and did a lot of destruction in the world. The super boy contained all the powers possessed by both his parenting DNA. After the creation of two powers against superman and supergirl, the boy and the superboy, the world is on the verge of destruction. Two superpowers stood against the two superpowers. In meanwhile, a hard explosion occurred in the marketplace and it was so loud that it proved to be deafening for me. The ground started shaking as if an earthquake happened. The vehicles and other objects placed in the shop were being tossed. The burnt objects falling from high buildings seemed to be fireballs raining down from the sky. I was witnessing the whole destruction and I was completely lost in what was happening around me. Suddenly, I felt a heavy push from my back, sharply clinching my eyes, I fell on the ground. I got fainted in my dream as well. I did not know anything about this anti-alien mission, kryptonite, and secret agency but strangely my self in the dream knew everything.

 **Lyra Strayd’s Point of View**  
I went underworld in my dream and noticed there, the activities of aliens from different worlds. I saw a tiny particle there in the laboratory stored on a petri dish. That particle was named as ‘Medusa’ there, a virus used to harm the aliens of Krypton. After that, I moved on to the bar, named as ‘Al’s Dive Bar’, an underground bar for aliens in national city.  
I met a number of aliens there, one of them was M’gann M’orrz, she told me everything about Green Martians. She told me about 400 years old J’onn J’onzz whom everyone was calling as Hank Henshaw, ‘he is last male survivor of green Martian race’, M’gann M’orrz sadly said. I remained confused about him throughout the dream that who he actually is. So, I asked her, ‘why is he a strange being?’. She started counting powers of Green Martians.   
‘We people have the superpower to turn into the shape of anything we want, we can easily pass through everything turning us into any form of matter. It is possible for us to liquefy ourselves, solidify or turn us into gaseous form. Sometimes we can walk on the ground but at the other time; we can soar in the air as well. We can protect ourselves from every type of physical harm. Being a Martian, we can be harmed only by the fire or we can be attacked emotionally. We can be as weak emotionally as we are strong physically. We are so sensitive emotionally and so ethnocentric that we can be destroyed only by putting ourselves into nostalgic thoughts. We love our race to the extent that it is very painful for any of the Green Martian to be called White Martian. So we are trying to clone our specie there. We cannot bear our race being extinct. Turning us into White Martian is equivalent rather more disturbing than to shot us dead. We can be died of humiliation for being like White Martians’ It was all about a shocking revelation for me. I got inspired by their traits so I also wanted to be one of the Green Martian. Before applying it to myself, I decided to apply it to Henshaw. So, I exchanged the blood of Hank Henshaw with a White Martian. He actually transformed into a White Martian. As a result of which I had to face the rage of M’gann M’orrz, who was being regretful for telling me every single weakness of her own race. Afterward, I moved to another alien race that is, Daxamites. While staying there in the underworld, I got to know that this race is also an alien to Kryptonites. Both Kryptonites and Daxamites were prejudice toward each other. Both get superpowers when exposed to the sun but the lack of complacence between the two lead to misunderstanding and a sense of alienation. Daxamites are selfish and kryptonite self obsessed. That is why both cannot befriend even after staying together for years. Later on, I realized my mistake of turning a Green Martian into white when I got to know that the white Martians are cruel and sadists. Though vulnerable to fire, they are a serious threat to the residents of planet earth prime. That is why their race should be extinct. I then started turning Hank Henshaw back to his real form again and my dream finished just there.

 **Raven’s Point of View**  
When my dream began, I smelled something strange in the air and lost my thinking capacity. As if I was under the control of Astra with the influence of Myriad. All the time, I got thoughts of destroying everything around me. These thoughts were of high frequency but when I resisted those negative thoughts, it caused high pressure inside my head leading to severe headaches. Resultantly, my head got burst. Consequently, I went into a deep sleep. When I woke from the slumber, my whole body was aching as if I have done a lot of laborious work. I was feeling hungry as well, so after getting fresh, I called the waiter for an order who put a mysterious glance on all of us especially on me and Alura for a comparatively longer duration. When the order came to our table, I, with my telescopic vision, saw the poisonous particles in the bread and I tried to tell this secret to the ladies sitting in around me on the table but when the food came and I smelled it, I forgot everything and remembered nothing. I ate it and went to deep sleep again, I do not have any idea about my other friends.  
Afterward, all of the ladies were lying on the floor, and the investigation team came to the restaurant checking what happened to them. What caused them all to death when all other customers of the same restaurant are alive and healthy. Sooner it revealed to them that this group consisted of seven ladies but now they are just 5. Now the question arose where the other two gone? These two became suspect now. The investigation team started believing that the two missing ladies are accused of killing these 5 ladies.

 **Alura Zor El’s Point of View**  
When I opened my eyes, I found myself and Raven in a spacious room and experienced a deafening silence while watching a number of people around. The people around us were in their lab suits, holding test tubes. Some scientists were busy mixing and others were separating some chemicals. We both were unable to understand where we were are standing. We were still in this confusion that suddenly, we heard a noise of the storm outside the laboratory, and in the hissing noise, we could listen to something in an assertive tone. But the words were unrecognizable for us. We got surprised by thinking that whom this voice could be? We have done nothing wrong to anybody out there. ‘Who is he, who is warning us?’ We both looked at each other curiously. Then we rushed to the window and heard these words clearer this time, ‘I am warning you, I am warning both of you, you together cannot beat me’. Then we peeped out of the window and to our surprise; we found dogfighting with something unseen. We considered that there might be something dangerous which can be seen and heard only by the dog like specie. Then, we locked the door and stayed inside, panting. We heard someone saying, ‘Now you have to create a genetically identical copy of these two ladies, so get their DNA as soon as possible.” After listening to this order, we realized that we are in a cloning tower.


	3. Chapter 1

**Anti Alien Restaurant Chain Founder Ivan’s Point of View, Lon**  
When I totally made up my mind for roasting the two space pigs, what I called all aliens and Non Humans, I was around myself with joy. I went to Claire for the celebration.  
“Please bring two glass of wine on that table ”, I ordered loudly to the waiter while pointing toward the table on which Claire was sitting.  
“With the help of my clever strategy, I brought Alura Zor El and Raven inside the cloning tower.” I cheered with Claire while we were sitting in the restaurant, taking wine.  
“You did all this very well,” Claire was equally happy.  
“You did justice with your duty but do not forget you have a lot of more to do” I brought Claire’s attention to the most important point in mind at that time.  
“Alura and Raven both are entrapped in the cloning machine it is the best time to spray some sleeping gas that is called sleep kryptonite for Alura and Normal Sleeping Gas for Raven in their language, everywhere around them, so that they start feeling sleepy. If they remain active, they will resist being put into their next destination ” Knowing the intelligence of both ladies, I tried my best to use code words in my conversation with Claire with little more emphasis on the word ‘next destination’.  
“Yes, I am getting you,” Claire replied with a sarcastic grin on his face.  
“Do you remember our next strategy? Come aside, I will repeat our plain again.” I secretly whispered to Claire.   
“I have mapped out a detailed plan, after observing each and every minute detail and noting it down”, I told him while we were going to my secret office room.  
“Yes please, share every detail with me. I am all ears” Claire replied with utmost interest in the event.  
“Once they fall asleep, take them from cloning tower Room in the Basement to the kitchen. Also, inject Alura with modified gold kryptonite and inject Raven with Abilities Remover which will render them immobilized and snatch all of their special Abilities from them except Superhealing Ability for Alura. Afterward, Restaurant chef will stuff both of them with classic Turkey stuffing. All in this while, they will be sleeping.”  
“I am telling you the whole plan so that you may get an idea about the concentration of sleeping spray which you will apply on them”, I repeated my intentions for getting his full attention.  
“The chefs will then place them inside the preheated oven. All this will happen in such a way that they will be unaware of what is being cooked. They will not be mindful of the fact that they themselves are victims of human’s torture”, I explained Claire the entire plan as we sat on chairs in my office with the intention of satisfaction of demonic wish inside me.  
I repeated my plan again and again not because Claire is dumb. It was because I did not want to miss the chance of relishing the thought of treating the Space Animals badly.  
“We will try it together to accomplish your planning as it is made by you”, Claire replied with confidence sparking in his eyes.  
“By the way, If the research related to Supergirl and Nal Sisters’ disappearances reaches any conclusion what will we do?” Claire clicked on a danger.   
“We have to do everything in their being unconscious so that any suspicion may not be raised on us. But the silly Space Animals Pigs will not get any clue, I surely believe” I told Claire.  
“But what I think is that we should not roast both Female Space Animals together, we will be safer in this way,” Claire suggested this to me.  
“No, my boy! Do not underestimate the power of a common man. I have removed all the traces leading to Kara Zor El (Supergirl). So you need not worry about it", I tried to overcome my fear of being caught.  
“Moreover, there are a lot of guests coming to this thanksgiving in my Anti Alien Restaurant Chain's London Location. That is why only one Space Animal body would not be enough for them all to eat to their full. So the meat of two Space Animal bodies will be enough to make the guests satisfied and we have to build up a reputation in my 3 Star Hotel Chain to make it top rated restaurant in London” I tried to make the situation clear before Claire.  
“Ok. Now I got your point. May you reach your goal of attaining a good reputation”, Claire prayed for my success.

 **Anti Alien restaurant London waiter’s Point of View**  
As Ivan, our boss ordered me and my colleagues, our first and foremost task for that day was to spray the sleeping gas in the room where Alura and Raven were sitting. I was assigned by this crucial task because it had to be done without making the ladies mindful of it and I am considered as the most clever waiter in the hotel.  
I opened the door of their room and addressed the ladies, we are spraying this insecticide in every room of the hotel because a number of diseases are being reported which are spread by the bite of a variety of insects. I will spray it after your permission in your room, otherwise, I will go back without spraying it there”, I confidently announced in a formal manner.  
Both the ladies looked at each other and conversed for some time within their easy and to my happiness their reply was in acceptance of my offer. I got happy that my arrow reached to the right path in my first attempt. I sprayed the sleeping gas there and came back. They were discussing the strangeness of the smell of spray behind my back but I came out without putting ears to their discussion.  
I came to the waiter’s room and cheerily announced that we have successfully crossed the first step of our strategy.  
Then we together took the two sleeping space animals beauties to the kitchen.   
“I do not know why Ivan calls them Space Animals or Space Pigs,” I said to my friend while taking them away from cloning tower.  
“He might know something about them which is hidden from us”, I got a quite sensible reply from my friend.  
“Yeah it is all about Elite class type secrets and Pro Humans only Activists”, I thought I got my answer.  
“Now they both have reached to their destination,” I said while placing them on tables individually. I got somewhat relax ed after completion of another step.  
Then I started cutting ingredients for stuffing.  
“What are you doing now? Is not our duty over here?” My friend was in shock.  
“No, my dear! It has now been tougher second by second. In your absence, I got an order from our boss Ivan that I have to stuff these two Female Space Animals as well, just like we do to Turkey. It is Thanksgiving Dinner so turkey must be replaced by something else, in order to make this event special Ivan chose Space Animals this time”, I told my friend in detail.  
“So let us make stuffing for delicious dinner today”, I invited my friend for help.  
When I put all ingredients into pan, he said, “the smell is increasing my appetite what are you adding into it?”  
“I have added onion, green capsicum, and breadcrumbs in meat and now cooking it. You know capsicum smells best when it gets cooked. But you need not let your appetite increased because it is not for you. It is for Ivan, his friends, and his family. And now come to share some work with me.”  
“Alas! Ok.” He got disappointed and started working with me.  
“After heating the ingredients, I will put this stuffing aside and invite the chef to proceed further. Once their bodies will be stuffed with this special stuffing, and they will get roasted their smell at that time will be matchless”, I once again tried to tease him and excited him to taste some vegetables from the pan, but his mood was off now. Now he was working with me seriously.  
“We together have to dress them with this stuffing before they awake, because we have to do this without making them mindful of it,” I said this to my friend and started moving my hands faster.  
“After completion of this cooking, I put aside. Now, it is up to the chef how he marinates the bodies of Alura and Raven. As Ivan has ordered, it must be prepared like the turkey on the special events such North America Holiday Thanksgiving and Worldwide Holiday Christmas.” I repeated for my own satisfaction.  
“By the way, What do you think about putting Aliens in place of Turkey is like?” I asked my friend.  
“I think it is somewhat awkward.” After his reply, I came to know that he is also feeling the same like me.  
“I also think so, because aliens also have feelings and they also feel the pain as we humans do. We would never bear being cooked alive. Then how could these aliens bear this pain?” I became sentimental.  
“It is unjust with this specie, I believe. But what can we say? We are just blind followers of our authority.” My friend put forward the bitter reality.  
“Ahh! Well! Let us call the chef to proceed the stuffing further” I forcefully brought myself back to the pavilion.

 **Anti Alien Restaurant London Chef’s Point of View**  
On the call of waiter, I came to the room where two ladies of the night were lying, naked. The waiter transmitted the instructions, provided to him by the boss, to me.  
First of all, I completely rinsed the two with cold water from outside and inside. Then I let them dry for a few hours I held a soft cloth and dried them softly. My heart was not into it. I did not want to put them in pain but as I was ordered by the boss I had to follow the instructions provided by him. For this purpose, I had to consider them like turkey and treat them alike. I treated them one by one. Before starting to stuff the cavities, I put some salt into it then came black pepper’s turn.  
“This marination of salt and pepper will add extra taste to the roasted meat”, I talked to myself.   
After marination, I put on the surgical gloves for sanitary purposes. In a meanwhile, I put the prepared stuffing of vegetables softly into the Raven's Body with the help of my hands because I feared any utensils will be painful for Female Space Animal.   
I tried my best to consider them like a turkey but in the back of my mind, I had a soft corner for her. I observed that I have stuffed too much into her. So, I removed some parts out of it. Finally, it was the turn of the hardest part of my work today that is to stitch the upper and lower skin of her lateral side from where I cut her body. The stitching is the most important part because it helps the stuffing to stay inside the body.  
I knew that every person around me will have sympathy for the lady, like me. So I stuffed the other Alura Zor El's Body as well and called on to a blind waiter, who can stitch without getting to know whether Raven before him is turkey or Space Animal. In this way, I got his services in order to get the Female Space Animals' stitched. I myself left the room all in this while. When I returned I found something relaxing for my humor, he tied the legs of both ladies with a string thread after passing it from their neck.   
When I called him, he said, “ I have felt these turkeys are bigger than the normal size”  
“Wow! you are genius to feel that. Yes, they are of a special kind”, I replied his along with controlling my laughter.   
I paid thanks to the blind waiter is Pro Alien Activist and untied that unnecessary thread from there. Then, I placed a thermometer under their armpit in order to check the temperature before every coating.   
With the help of Silicon brush, I applied a covering of butter over their exposed body, face, breasts, belly, arms, legs, and thighs. I garnished the body with dried grounded leaves. I felt with my hands if there remained any crack from where stuffing could come out. But I found no one there.  
“It is now perfectly completed,” I said with joy.   
While doing all t his, I kept an eye on the ladies so that I may come to know if the effect of sleeping spray is going to fade away and they are on the verge of awakening.  
I added a bucket full of water in the roasting pan. Finally, I prepared a mixture in a bowl full of liquid butter, bay leaves, and a bucket of white wine and sprayed it on the exposed skin and stuffing.  
I had preheated the oven at 500 degrees before. With the help of my other friend, I placed these Space Animals bodies separately in ovens.  
“We will keep them inside for two hours from now”, I told her.  
“Yes, we will decrease the temperature to 380 and every 1 hour takes the bodies out and coat this wine mixture to their bodies”, he replied.  
The kitchen was filled with a tempting smell and I was feeling hungry.  
I said, “I wish, I may be able to eat a single bone or piece of meat of it."  
“Do not dream for impossibilities. How could poor people like us be so privileged to eat that high level meat?” my friend replied.  
“Yes, you are right” I submitted.

 **Alura Zor El’s Point of View**  
When I opened my eyes, I felt my body was getting heated. I was unconscious and my whole body was in pain as if it was squeezed and put into something smaller than the actual size of my body. I felt some leaves on my belly and on my arms. I was totally confused about where I was. I did not know where I was, it was a big container made up of metal. It was as hot as it could be. I could not help staying inside it. You can call it opposite to refrigerator which is as cold as it can be.  
I never felt so helpless as I was feeling at that time. My whole body was immovable as if it is tied with the help of nails and ropes just like Lilliputian did with Gulliver.   
I thought my neck was also immovable. I tried to move my body fiercely to release myself from a strong bond of rope. But when I tried to move it, it started getting moved. I turned my neck to my left and through a glass, wet with steam, I saw a woman with curly short blonde hair. She was laughing. I tried to listen to her but I could not because I was in a mixed condition of suffocation, pain, and irritation. After a while, I saw that woman coming near to me. When she came to the nearest point, I heard something being turned with a tic sound thrice.  
Eventually, I felt my skin being burnt. I was not worried about realizing it, because I knew I will heal the burnt part with the help of my healing ability. In a meanwhile, I felt something running on my forehead down to my eyes. When it reached my eye, it got into them as I opened them. At that time, I realized it was sweatdrop. It stung badly, but I was not in a position to wipe it away. In that situation, I could not close my eyes in fear of being blinded by whatever was in front of me. The irritation in my eyes continued along with the scorching heat and the burning smell and I knew it won’t stop now and follow me till my last breath. I was unable to ignore any of them. The heat and my sweat filled in my eyes and nearly blinded me.  
A thought of my daughter Kara Zor El swiped up in my mind. I remembered her where I met her last time in my dream. She was in similar painful conditions as I am at this time. My pain doubled when I thought of Kara being in pain. I felt the severely frightening effect of that dream on myself.  
Suddenly, that face of her lost her shape and I saw a blurred picture before me, in my mind and that thought of her swirled around. When I opened my eyes, I found myself again in that closed container. My heartbeat went faster and faster as I came back to the present. I did not open up my eyes, but till that time, I found myself where I actually am.  
I said "I Smell Delicious"  
I said "I Taste Delicious"  
I said "What Animal is cooking nearby giving Delicious Smell"  
I had the pain, all in the while. I was thinking about Kara but experiencing the pain in real time is unbearable.  
Meanwhile, the door of the container in which I was bound, got opened by someone. They were two people, I could recognize them as a member s of Pro Humans Activists Luthor family. Lillian Luthor and Lex Luthor pulled me out of that Oven and asked in a sarcastic manner, “Are you ready for the second coating?” I wanted to scream at that time but I could not say either yes or no as if my lips were stitched together. He first stroked on my forehead then he came to the eyes where he spent a lot of time and it was quite painful. As the mixture included all sorts of spices in it, it was stinging in my eyes.   
After coating all of my body, he reached to the end of legs after which it was turn off my feet. I thought I am sensitive to tickling how will I bear not moving my feet in this situation. But when he worked on my feet, amazingly I felt nothing. I could only feel heat and smell of burning my own meat. The striking of the coating brush hurt me where my body got stitched.  
While I stay out of the oven for the coating, I saw someone also being coated like me. When I paid attention I was shocked, It was Raven. She was in the same condition as I was in. She was also tied up with ropes her face was communicating that she is helpless like me. It brought within me a sense of satisfaction as well as it doubled my pain.  
I got satisfied with the thought that I am not suffering there alone; but in second place, I could relate myself with her pain. I did not know what would be our fate.   
“Whoever is behind this happening is none less than a sinister,” I thought.  
He might be prejudiced for My Race Kryptonians and Raven's Race Azarathian or All Alien Races.  
When Raven caught sight on me, her eyes wide opened. She was also unable to speak as I was not. She might be suffering from the pain caused by stitches around her back I could feel her pain because I was in the same condition as her. The sense of feeling her pain doubled mine. Whatever the grudges were there between Raven and my daughter Kara, Raven being an Azarathian had an extra relation of hero hood with me.   
In a meanwhile, Ivan came up and looked up to us both and said, “It seems aliens with super abilities are now powerless before Mere humans”, He emphasized on word mere.  
He continued by saying, “They are now unable to heal the cut applied by a poor chef. Oh you delicious Space piggies ! Cannot you heal the stitches done by our poor blind chef?”, He brought up that chef before us, to add fuel to the fire.  
“Alura is losing Abilities with the Kyptronite stone found on Alura's Homeplanet Kyptron and Raven due to Abilities Remover”, His tone was sarcastic which added up to my pain. I could feel numbness on my whole body. I was no more able to feel myself or my body. The only senses which were intact in me were a sense of smell and sense of hearing.  
When he put me in the oven again the only thought revolving around in my mind was “I am going to become a ‘meal’ tonight for Loving Peaceful Humans”. No submission could be worse than this; for any alien on any planet. I did not know what to do in order to escape the place because gold kryptonite had snatched all of my Abilities.  
Drops of my sweat could be felt falling on the surface where it was lying. I tried to look around but my head was unable to move. I rolled my eyes to look at what is happening to my body but the hot red metal caused pain in my eyes, I could not keep them open for a long while.  
The heat was becoming unbearable with the passage of time. I tried to think about pleasant things that happened in my life but none of them made sense to me. I wish I could stay on Argo City Planet. Why I came there on Planet Earth? I would better be staying on Argo City Planet. I knew my daughter is no more alive I would not have come there in her pursuance.  
I am no more an alien with super Abilities. I am turning to just meat to be eaten, with the passage of every second. 

**Raven’s Point of View**  
I did not know what was happening to me, but I was getting irritated by the hustle and bustle around me. I felt severe pain in my body as if someone powerful has beaten my whole body with the whip. I was feeling suffocated as if oxygen around me has been excavated. My breath stuck and I could not breathe freely. I did not know where actually I am. I turned my head here and there but found no one around. I was around myself with darkness and it was killing inside me.  
In meanwhile, I felt something near me. Just like an insect, something was moving on my body. I tried to remove it from my body but it went on creeping my body, as I was tied and made unable to move my hands and legs. I later realized It was actually a mere sweatdrop.  
I was in this craziness when m y ears sensed a voice from somewhere. It seemed to be Ella Lane with Lillian Luthor and voice but a grave one.   
Ella Lane was saying, “Their Mouthwatering aroma is quite tempting, I am sure they will taste delicious as well” But I was not able to understand her completely.  
But, I agreed with her words fully because I could also smell something delightful. Breathing in this particular smell was so pleasurable for me.  
I thought, "I Smell Delicious"  
I thought, "I Taste Delicious"  
I thought, "I Smell Scrumptious"  
I thought, "I Taste Scrumptious"  
I thought, "I Taste Gorgeous"  
I thought, "I Smell Mouthwatering"  
I thought, "I Smell Succulent"  
I thought, "I Smell Flavorful"  
I thought, "I Smell Finger Licking"  
I thought, "Impossible Delicious"  
I thought, "What Animal is cooking giving this Delicious Smell"  
I thought, "What Animals cooking is Giving, Smell Scrumptious"  
I thought, “The lady might be cooking something delicious for herself and her family”.  
While watching around here and there, I found a number of rods turning red hot on my right side. When I turned my head to the left, I found the same rods burning red.  
Someone opened the door of the Oven and dragged me out. I was being taken out of the oven for the second coat. I was feeling suffocated in the oven but once I came out of it, I could breathe to my full, to the end of my nostrils. The smell of me being cooked was so tempting that it increased my appetite. But to my sadness, I realized that it does not meal where I will eat but it is that meal where I will be eaten by Luthor Family and Lane Family, which I hate the most. My hatred could be felt from my face.  
The opener was Ivan, he read that hatred on my face and said, “Oh come on do consider yourself a Space Pig or Space Animal even. You are now turning to just a lump of meat that could only be eaten. Now your authority is over now it is our turn to rule your body.”  
I could not reply to him as I was really helpless before him.  
I could not open my eyes wide. I could see from my half opened eyes that the people around me are preparing for something to put on me.  
“It is not supposed to put right after her taking out of the oven”, a female voice declared.  
“When should it be put then?” a male voice interrogated.  
“Her body must be cooled down first”, the female voice replied, “Once its temperature comes equal to the room temperature, you can put on the coating”.  
“What will happen otherwise?” a male voice asked.  
“It will affect the taste of meat, as in that way, it will not be cooked in the best way possible.” The female voice explained.  
After some time, they started putting something liquid on me with the help of a brush but I could not feel too much because of the numbness of the body. I did not look at the person working on me but I could listen to him. Later I came to know that it was Ivan’s voice.   
Lying outside, I could see Kyptronian Alura Zor El being treated the same as me. Someone was applying the coating sauce on her as well. With the smell of sauce, I got that we both are being applied by the same sauce. I could feel that the sauce contained spices because when it was applied on my lateral side where there were stitches on my body it hurt a lot.  
When he finished, he looked at me, “How are you feeling now, meat!" He pushed me back in the oven with the embellishment of that loving smile on his face.  
Hands grabbed me and I was swung from a surface to oven tray. I could see hustle and bustle around me, people were moving from here to there. The door closed and I was back again in the oven.  
I was put in the same hot place again. The red hot rods made everything blur, rendering me blind toward everything around. I could just notice that it is something of red color. But what is? I did not know. I felt my self drowning in the ocean of hot air which is harder to bear than the ocean of hot water.  
Alura screamed at top of her voice, “you humans are real devils and ungrateful species” but no one could listen to her. The frequency of her voice was beyond the listening ability of the human ear. If they could listen to her these few words they would have been deaf.   
Who the hell you are? We have that technology of Red Ultraviolet oven which even Kara Zor El (Supergirl) could not refrain from. You are totally powerless before my binding technology which you can not dodge even after trying your best. What do you think you are bloody human! If I get my Abilities back here I would destroy you all within seconds that you could not take the next breath. So here is my technique of attacking you. I first made you powerless the only way I could be more powerful than you.

 **Anti Alien Restaurant Founder Ivan’s Point of View**  
I opened the oven and found Alura Zor El lying there. I got the sight of her frightened eyes as if she was shocked for whatever was happening to her. How ever, my mouth watered as I got her sight, all stuffed with delicious classic turkey stuffing from head to toe. For a second I got the heart of that hungry and ferocious wolf who suddenly gets sight of his prey. Her healthy and meaty thighs and arm limb her heavy breasts, all pointing toward the fact that guests today will not return with any space left in their stomach. All of them will eat the meat to their full. They will eat the meat to their full. Tonight is gonna be memorable! I thought.  
"Space Pig Alura, You Smell Delicious," I said while looking at Alura in the oven.  
"Space Pig Alura, You Taste Delicious," I said while looking at Alura in the oven.  
“Watching the Space Animals meat cooked and burnt is so fun. Isn’t it?”, I said while looking at Alura in the oven I knew she would not be hearing me clearly but I said what pleased my own ears.  
Then I moved forward to another oven, Raven was lying there; her existence was bulky and heavy. The meat on her body was amazingly enough and the way it was stuffed and as being cooked, its fate seemed to me as the juiciest meat I have ever seen in my life.  
"Space Pig Raven, You Smell Delicious," I said while looking at Raven in the oven.  
"Space Pig Raven, You Taste Delicious," I said while looking at Raven in the oven.  
“See you hot pig on the dining table!” I told her with a loving smile on my face.  
“I am now going to sit under a room with comfortable air in it. I will feel relaxed here, you lie there in heat”, A glimpse of hatred could be clearly felt in my accent.  
I went to the room where my Anti Alien Activist paying partners (Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor, Mind Controlled Lena Luthor, Ella Lane, Samuel Lane, Mind Controlled Lucy Lane) were sitting.  
“Where are Alura Zor El and Raven?” I knowingly asked Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor, Samuel Lane, and Ella Lana for the sake of fun.   
Ella Lane replied, “at dinner”.  
“At dinner? what?”, I asked.  
“Not where they eat but where they are being eaten” She cleverly replied.  
The walls of the room vibrated, as the laughter of all of us spread in the room simultaneously.  
Shakespeare’s soul would be happy today because we did it with people around us, what he did with his characters.  
“The Thanksgiving meal is gonna be fun for all of us”, I addressed my hearers with a demonic smile on my face. “As you all are mindful of my hatred for space animals pigs are commonly known as Aliens, this time, I have targeted Alura Zor El and Raven to add up to my pleasure to make this night memorable”.  
“It is pleasure to think that we are clearing the planet from evil, by decreasing two more pigs from it”, Lilian Luthor added flame to the fire burning in my heart for Space Animals. Her tone was grimly sinister while saying this.  
“We will soon be enjoying them both”, I said while my mouth was watering.  
“The presence of those space pigs on the table in front of us will Increase the delight of the already delightful dinner”, Lex Luthor started imagining the dinner time. He appreciated my plan in these words.  
“All of this about the pain and suffering of Space Animals sounds soothing for my nerves”, I thought.  
“Hi come on waiters! Serve the guests with wine kept at normal temperature.” I ordered.  
“In a meanwhile, the most Delicious Animal Meat on earth would be prepared and it will be in front of us to relish it”, I rubbed my lips with a tongue as I was relishing the mere thought of eating them.  
Everybody around cheered with amusement!!


	4. Chapter 2

Anti-Alien restaurant Chain founder Ivan’s Point of View  
 **“Your idea of cooking Space Animals in place of Turkey in thanksgiving is great”, Claire came into my room and said while shaking hand with me.**  
“Yes it is; I am proud of my decision”, I cheerfully replied.  
“This dish consisting of two roasted, stuffed Female Space Animals presented on the table attracted as many people as it could do. It would not be the same if we cooked traditional dishes of turkey on this special night” Claire added his comment.  
“The turkey is cooked everywhere this day, I thought of taking something different for the increment in the rating of my Restaurant Chain,” I told him in satisfying confident tone.  
“You know how to run your business very well,” Claire said for an appreciation of my personality trait.  
“Indeed I do. When your passion and job syncs, it makes the best combination.” With the intention of telling him my secret trick, I opened up a new way of discussion.  
“What do you mean by this? kindly explain.” Claire was new to the field of business, so he could not get what I just said.  
I started trying to explain to him my words, “My passion is to make aliens look down upon themselves and to run business is my job. In one way or the other, following my passion and eating the Space Animals, after cooking in the oven is relatable with my job of running my hotel.”  
“Yes, you are very right while claiming that you are sharp enough to run a hotel.” He was already convinced of my abilities and my explanation made his belief more firm.  
“Of course! I grew up in an elite class and know about the psychology of people belonging to this particular class. So, the inclination of the elite class is not hidden from me. Along with other likings and dislikings, I share the taste of food with them.” I further told him the secret behind my success. That one should come up to the psychological level of his customer in order to rank his business high.  
“It seems that you are quite mindful of the racist ideology against aliens dwelling in the people who are inhabitants of the earth.” It seemed that he has started understanding my point of view.  
“Yes, I knew very well about it. Because I am part of that community, that is why I was aware of the fact that all upper class people will enjoy relishing the meat of those space pigs, called aliens in simple words. We all elites are bloody sinister.” I laughed with the addition of sarcasm at its full.  
“So, what are your expectations about today’s dinner?” Claire asked me.  
I replied with my eyes fixed on the roof as I was imagining about my expectations, “I am expecting it to be one of the best thanksgiving nights in the history of my hotel. I also believe that these two ladies will taste the best out of all the aliens I served in my restaurant up till now. It seems that today’s meal will be so pleased that I will get guests in double the number next year, of what I received this thanksgiving. It will grow up the rating of my restaurant. It is going to be lucky for Ivan’s Restaurant Chain to flourish and progress by leaps and bounds.”  
“That is so passionate of you, May you get what you are expecting from today’s dinner.” Claire prayed for the success of my restaurant.  
“It will be a successful one, I believe.” It boosted my confidence and determination.  
I added, “I did not only hate the Space Animal and I did not only thought them bad in my heart but also tried my best to let them down by my actions. Moreover, it is a proud moment for me that this day came in my life when I am about to celebrate and to eat the sweet fruit of my success.”  
“I am happy for you, mate,” Claire said and hugged me affectionately.

 **Anti-Alien restaurant London waiter’s Point of View**  
I was serving a couple of a 20s boy and girl with glasses of the vine, when Ivan called me.  
I responded to him and reached to his office within no time. He directed me, “You know that these both Female Space Animals are being cooked alive slowly, they need a special care.”  
“What type of care you are talking about sir?” I asked him curiously.  
You like the whole city, know about these two female space animals. "You are also aware of the fact that they once had super abilities. They can try to apply any of their tricks in order to get free from the oven where there is nothing except heat. So you must treat them in a way to enable them think about getting free. Keep them at the as high temperature where they cannot come out of thinking just about their burning bodies, their delicious smell, and their sweat. Keep them involved in such things. So they remain psychologically bound inside the oven, this is planning for them. Are you getting what I am trying to say?”  
“Yes I am all ears”, I was attentively listening to him.  
“Once they both were cooked. Take them one by one to the dining table. Hopefully, both will be died till then,” He was thinking deeply while saying this.  
“But if they did not die?” I asked him while presenting another possibility before him.  
“I do not care. It does not matter for me if both remain alive or both dead. Once they are cooked they must be served as meat. We have no soft corner for them or any kindness towards them to show. Neither I nor any of my team members will entertain them anymore. They have already created a lot of fuss around. Anything else would be unbearable”, I could sense hatred in his tone while he was talking about the Space Animals.  
“Ok as your order sir”, I replied.  
“And remember one more thing” He returned while leaving the room.  
“Yes sir? What is that?” I replied.  
“It is now your duty to convey my message to all staff involved in this task. It is your duty to supervise them all.” He ordered.  
“Yeah sure sir”, I reluctantly accepted this huge responsibility as well.  
His instructions were over and he left me thinking about how to follow his instructions. So I planned of asking my friends to come and help me.

 **Anti-Alien Restaurant London Chef’s Point of View**  
I just got an order from Ivan via a waiter of anti-alien restaurant London. He said that I had to take much care of the two ladies regarding their meat’s taste. It was time to use the best of energy. So I did not go alone there. I reached to the kitchen along with my staff members.  
I now had to keep in my mind, even minute details about the glaze and the baking timing of their bodies. Being an experienced chef, I better knew how much heat would be there in the oven and I also knew that the Female Space Animals would be cooked alive so they would be sweating. Taking this fact of sweating under consideration, I did not add much salt into the glaze. So the guests might not say that the meat is salty today, rather tonight.  
I finished making glaze with a lot of attention. Now the coating can be added as much as possible in order to keep the meat juicy, it would not affect the taste of meat much. It would not be salty in this way, my experience says so. I put the glaze aside and moved toward the ovens where the Space Animals were being converted to the meat.  
I supervised the workers who were coating the glaze on both bodies. With the gap of 2 hours, they kept on adding the glaze on both the bodies.  
They helped me coat the both front and back sides of their bodies. The bodies were heavy so they helped me transfer them from kitchen surface to the oven tray for three times. After coating them four times in total, one of them got dead and others remained alive.  
Till this time, Raven was fully cooked. She was no more alive. So her body became heavier than before. In order to remove her body from the oven and to place it on a silver platter, I asked for the services of my co workers. That is why with the help of them, I removed the fully cooked body of Raven. Afterward, we placed it on the silver platter. But there was no more a Female Space Animal but a large existence of meat.  
According to the orders of higher authority, The dead lady must be sent first then the alive must be sent later. So, for the fulfillment of the order, I asked my co workers to put a coat of drug on the alive lady so that the guests get attracted to her first.  
I with the help of co workers removed fully cooked but alive Alura to place on a silver platter. When I got the message that the wine has been served to the guests, I sent the body of Alura; wrapped in a silver platter to the dining table.  
Afterward, I started to garnish the body of another lady who was dead. Because she was next to be served to the guests.

 **Alura Zor El’s Point of View**  
My body was so hot and squeezed being in the oven that I was feeling bound by hot metal wires which are burning me and squeezing meat at the same time. Along with being squeezed, I was also feeling suffocated. The air around me was stifled by the smoke that was coming out of me being burnt. around me. Although I could not breathe freely and fully, the oxygen around me was limited, even then I could smell something. It was the smell of burning meat. Till that time, I came to know that it is my body that is being burnt. It took me a couple of hours to realize that the meat which is being burnt is mine. This fact was evidenced by the change that came in my body color. It was turning from white to golden brown color.  
From a distant place, I could hear something, “Come here, sir. And look at how the color of her body is changing”, a female voice was excitedly saying.  
“Yes, you are right. While being burnt, she is changing color just like she did during her life.” The eternal sarcasm could be sensed in Ivan’s voice.  
“The poor, tricky, shuffler space pig”, The female voice said mockingly while laughing.  
After a keen observation of how much I was cooked till that time, they both went away.  
With the passage of time, the smell of burning went more intense. With the passage of every second, the big rods placed on the roof of the oven were turning redder. With the increase in redness of rods, my body was turning browner. As it changed its color, it became more painful for me to stay inside the oven. My whole body was burning. I thought about my childhood where I used to weep the whole night if I ever got burnt even a small portion of my hands or feet. My mother never left me alone in such painful situations. But today, when my whole body is burning I am all alone. I have no one of my blood relations around to help me come out of it. My pathetic condition was driving me to be sentimental. But I had no way out except to submit. As a result of such helplessness, I was no more being treated as a Kyptronian but like a lump of meat was going to be eaten on thanksgiving. These thoughts of mine swirled around and I came out of daydreaming when I felt a jerk around my body, as a result of which I felt even more pain.

 **Alura Zor El’s breaking fourth wall to the reader**  
My reader! You are witness to my current condition. I have shared every second of my agony with. Whatever pain I passed through, I shared it with you. Now tell me, What will be your response if you ever pass through this situation? When you know that you are innocent, you did not ever try to harm other and they are being so cruel towards you. How will this injustice make you feel like? I know that I never intended to harm anyone. Be it a human being or animal or plant or Alien such myself or anything alive who I think can feel pain. I am so soft hearted and all of my race Kyptronians members are so healing that they forget their own ease and comfort while saving the lives of others. Even though they are bestowed with the super abilities because of the special environment of their planet, they know that whatever wound they get they will get they will eventually heal it even then they feel pain. During my stay on this planet earth I tried my best to provide humankind with the best of my services so did my daughter Kara Zor El but what she and I got in return? We ended up being Cooked Alive in the oven. Not only I and my daughter and all of the aliens are getting so ruthless treatment from humans. When will we get justice? When will we get exactly what we deserve? Tell me, my reader! I want justice for me and my race and my Daughter Kara and all Aliens.

 **Alura’s Point of view**  
In a meanwhile, I listened to some voices coming nearer to me every second. One of the voices was a little bit clearer and louder than others. I do not know why I considered it was like a rising storm. It might be due to an indicator from my sixth sense that the upcoming events will not go on my side.  
It was Claire with a louder voice. He was coming near the oven while talking to a boy unknown to me. “Your duty is almost finished. It is the second last coat of glaze. After that you will be free. But remember one thing till that time you need to stay dedicated in your work.” He said to the boy in a directive tone.  
The boy replied in obedience, “ok sir.”  
“You must have an idea about how I treat my employees if they do not come up to what I order.” His tone was cautious while saying this.  
“Do not you worry about my services, sir. I am following all of the instructions provided by you”, He assured Ivan about his own services.  
While discussing these things, they reached in front of the oven. After some time, they brought me out of the oven, which is a hot place in the kitchen, which is a bit cooler than the oven. That is why my body became numb, senseless for any action done on me. They were bringing me out of the oven for the third coat. Ivan himself took brush in his hand and he was moving brush throughout my body I could just see this but my body was so numb that I could not sense anything on my body.  
This time, a female came to add the last coat of on my body. Ivan might be busy with giving reception to his guests. I could sense the equal hatred in the female voice, as I could do in Ivan's. She might also be a member of an anti alien group. She said in a scornful voice, “It is time for the fourth and last coat, meat!” Her voice got even more coarse as she declared her instructions to the workers, “Take it to the shelf there and coat al the remaining glaze on her whole body. It will make her even more delicious”. Then she bent down to my face and said while rubbing her hands with excitement, “The meat is on its way to our dining table.”  
I closed my eyes and felt myself being laid on a smooth surface. It was quite a cold surface so it soothed my back. Two ladies started working on the front side of my body and covered it with glaze. Then they turned my body upside down and worked on the backside. In this way, they covered my whole body with glaze. Afterward, they took me from the cool container and moved towards the oven.  
The time came when I was being brought back to the oven. “It is best if the nights to get a chance to eat a Space Animals”, I listened to someone saying in sharp voice standing away at a distant place from the oven. He might be Ivan deriving pleasure by looking at me being cooked alive.  
When I was returning back to the oven, I saw someone else lying on the surface parallel to mine. After some keen observation, I found that it was Raven who was dead and immovable. She was all red just like the stuffed turkey being presented with red barbecue sauce. It seemed instructed to me and it taught me a lesson that the same is going to be my fate after some time.  
I was on my way to the oven when Ivan approached me.  
Hello, beautiful Space Animal! It was Ivan’s voice full of sarcasm.  
I have recorded Kara’s Final hours, so you can hear your daughter’s voice and have a look at her last hours on this planet.  
Ivan was excited for me to look at the recording of Kara’s last moments. He said

 **“It was a precious time when she was making us enjoy the meal. How well she did her job, have a look.” He brought the recorder before me while saying this.**  
“Relax, you’re going to be eaten no matter what you do,” said Claire. She worked her way down to my foot. The bristles of her brushes went between my toes.  
“I am not meat,” I cried desperately. “I am not to be eaten! I am a human!”  
“You are not human. You are an alien, a Space Animal. Therefore, you are Meat to be eaten.”  
I began to breathe more rapidly as I put more force in trying to move. My arms, my legs wouldn’t listen to me. They just laid there as if I wasn’t being prepared to be cooked alive. Claire went to work on my other leg. She applied the glaze on to me with gentle strokes in a loving manner.  
Claire helped Ivan pushed the table that I was on closer to the open oven. “This model was specially ordered for you,” said Ivan. “It uses red ultraviolet light to cook the food. It’s specially designed to neutralize your abilities and prevent you from escaping.  
I looked into the oven and thought about what it represented; my fate. The weight of what was going to happen seemed to press down on me. I was moved closer to the oven and began to feel the heat from it.  
Claire leaned over to me. “Even without taking a bite I can tell that you’re delicious,” she said. “You are this delicious space animal to be eaten as food.”  
“But before that, you have to be cooked alive like an oven roasted pig,” said Ivan. “So let us begin.”  
Minutes passed and I started to notice something. There was a smell. It reminded me of pork, and it was delicious. My heart sank as I realized it was me that I was smelling. RAO, I thought. I smell delicious.  
I tried to think of something else, to focus on my memories of my time on Earth but my senses were assaulted. I tried to calm down, but it was no use. The horror of what was happening to me threatens to overwhelm my mind.  
Like the heat, the smell was always present. As time continued to pass, I couldn’t stop thinking about how I smelled like a delicious ham. How can I think such a thing? The smell of my cooking flesh is delicious?  
I tried desperately to move. I wanted so much to get off the oven, but it was still no use. For all intents and purposes, I really was just a slab of meat being cooked for dinner. I could actually feel my juices, including the glaze covering me, sizzling, helping to cook my whole body.  
I looked up at the ceiling. The metal was made red by the bulbs. I smell delicious. I’m being cooked alive and I smell delicious. People are going to eat me.  
I laid there, a piece of meat getting golden brown. Strange thoughts went my head. I wonder if I taste as I smell. Do all Kryptonians taste like pork? Does Kal El? Where is he? When will I be eaten? I smell delicious. Do I taste like that?  
“You’re coming along quite nicely,” said Ivan. “You’ll taste delicious.”  
He then did my arms and finally my face. He put the brush and glaze on a shelf and then I was pushed back into the oven. The door was closed and there was only the heat and the smell again.  
“I taste delicious,” I said. “I taste delicious.”  
I smell delicious, so delicious. I smell like a pig that’s going to be eaten. I can smell that delicious aroma.  
My breathing quicken. A new wave of heat struck me. It just kept going on and on. There was no end.  
I laid there just looking up at the ceiling as the heat kept pressing down, it and that smell. I tried to ignore it, but it was so delicious. I smell delicious. I smell so very delicious. The aroma kept assaulting and tempting me.  
I tried to breathe through my mouth, but the apple was still in it. I had forgotten about it. The only thing that I could focus on was the heat and the smell.  
I looked around as best I could. The red from the bulbs seemed to blur everything making it all just the color red. I laid there with nothing but red around me. I was in an ocean of heat, redness, and that delicious smell.  
Sometime later, the door to the oven opened. Ivan pulled me out. “Time for another coating,” he said.  
He stroked my leg with the brush. “You’re turning a nice brown,” he said. “Everything is going well.”  
“I smell delicious,” I said.  
Ivan looked at me.  
“I smell delicious,” I said. “I smell delicious.”  
“Oh, how sad,” said Ivan. “Your mind is starting to go. Oh well, it’s not like what a space animal thinks is of any great importance. You are meat and you are to be eaten, that’s all.”  
“I smell delicious,” I said.  
“Yes, you do,” said Ivan. “You are a delicious pig to be eaten by humans on Thanksgiving.”  
“The meat is coming along,” said Ivan. “Soon the pig will be ready to be eaten.”  
“I am delicious,” I said. For a moment it sounded strange to hear me say that. I laid there wondering why.  
“Yes, you are,” said Ivan. “You are a delicious pig to be eaten for Thanksgiving.” He finished with my leg and then did my foot.  
I laid there back in the heat. “I taste delicious as a pig to be eaten by humans for Thanksgiving,” I said.  
I laid there where it is always hot and there’s always that smell. I looked around and there is always red. I feel the heat press down on me again.  
It is so hot. So hot. Was it this hot on Krypton? I’m cooking and cooking. I’m a space piggy to be eaten on Thanksgiving.  
I laid there. I try to think about things but none of the thoughts I had to make sense. It seems like more and more I stop being Kara. Kara is being cooked out of me. I feel less like Supergirl and more like a pig being a cook. Hot. It is so hot! The heat! The heat and the smell are never going to stop!  
Lillian turned to Lena. “Tonight, Dear, we’re having a breed of alien that has been roasted to perfection,” she said. “Ivan assured me that every effort has been taken to bring out it’s the best flavor.”  
“We’re eating an alien,” asked Lena.  
“Yes, a breed of animal swine that resembles a human female,” answered Lillian. “It’s going to be very yummy.”  
“Yes, an alien piggy who has been roasted in an oven,” Lex said. “You’ll love it, I promise.”  
Lena took a sip of wine and I looked at the door leading to the kitchen. You will when it’s actually here. How long does it take to roast a Kryptonian?  
I laid on the plate, naked and spread out for all to see. My skin was a light shade of brown as if I just spent all day at the beach. My eyes stared at the ceiling and I had a blank expression on my face. If not for the rising and falling of my chest Lex would’ve thought that I was dead.  
“Mr. and Miss Luthors, the main dish is served,” said Ivan.  
Ivan lowered the knife to my skin. As it touched it the thing that was I let out a high pitched groan.  
“What was that,” asked Lena.  
“Air escaping from the meat,” answered Lex.  
Ivan used the knife to carve out a piece of flesh. Using a barbecue fork, Ivan removed it from the body leaving a red spot behind and put it on a plate.  
The plate was put in front of Lena. “Lena, Dear, why don’t you have the first helping,” asked Lillian.  
Lena picked up her fork. Slowly she pieced the bit of meat with it and brought it up to her lips. After a moment she put it in her mouth. She ate the meat that came from the alien pig.  
“How is it,” asked Lex.  
“Actually, quite good,” answered Lena. “It is like pork.”  
Ivan then went back to the task at hand, carving up the alien pig for the dinner. With each cut, Ivan made there was a low, inhuman groan coming from the meat. Despite this, Ivan repeatedly carved up slaps of its flesh. The Luthors each had a helping and I sent some aside for later.  
All there is pain. It comes in bursts. The man, Ivan stood over me. He brought pain. He tore bits of me away.  
I looked at the three at the table. One of them looked familiar but I couldn’t remember. The pain gets in the way.  
I let out a groan, but no one notices, no one cares. I am just meat. I am being eaten.  
Time passes as they eat of me. Suddenly the Lex talks. “Sister, we have been estranged for far too long,” he said. “Our differences of opinions have put a rift in this family. I swear that starting today we will begin again and the Luthors will be stronger than ever.”  
There is a moment next to me. I looked out the corner of my mind and there is a woman from before, long before in the kitchen. She takes pieces of me and puts them on a plate. She then goes over to the table and gives the pieces to the three. They eat it, eat me. My chest where they took the pieces from still hurt.  
The woman from the kitchen came back by me. She watched them eat. Soon she turned back to me. She picked up a knife and I tensed though it’s no use. The pain comes again. The woman takes pieces of me. I groan, the only cry I can give but she still takes. She puts the pieces on a plate and lays them by me. We watch threesome more.  
The woman refills the three’s glasses now and then. She is always standing by. Another woman, from the kitchen, from the time before I was meat, came into the room. She brings a basket of more food to the table. “Here are your rolls,” she said. She turns and leaves the room.  
I laid there in pain. Every so often the woman picks up the knife and takes another piece. Each time I groan but no one pays attention. The three talked and sometimes they laughed. I just laid there until it’s time for the woman to take another piece of me.  
“This part looks good,” said Lex. He stuck a fork in my side, and I groaned. He tried to pull it out but couldn’t. The pain went through me as the fork tore through my flesh.  
“Let me, Sir,” said the woman. She raised the knife and I knew what would happen. The pain came to like it always did. She took out the piece with the fork stuck in it and put it on a plate. She gave the piece to Lex.  
I laid there. I tried to think of what I was before I was meat, but it was hard. There were words and images, but they were blurry. The pain made it hard to think. I no longer tried to move because there was so much missing. All those pieces that they took from me and ate.  
Lex sat there enjoying the taste of Kryptonian. As Lex looked at his sister as she ate her best friend, Lex felt a delightful chill. This has been such a good Thanksgiving. Lex took another big bite.  
Lillian accepted another refill of her wine. “Lex, perhaps we should go to my villa in the Caribbean for Christmas. I was thinking that we could invite you. . . associate,” she said. “You know, the one whose cousin we’re getting acquainted with.”  
“Lex, you know someone who related to one of these people,” asked Lena. She looked at the waitress who was standing by the meat.  
I saw my daughter in a very pathetic situation in the recording. She was being brought alive to the table. It added up to my pain. Her condition at that time gave me goosebumps. Her face was exhibiting how much pain she was passing through at that time. lying on the table, everybody was looking at her as the furious lion looks at its prey. She was crying as her face was depicting. But no one noticed her. As if no one cared about the pain she was feeling. Meanwhile, they started eating her. Along with eating they were gossiping as well. As if they were relishing the meat at their full. They talked about reconciliation between their relationships. They were happy that they are finally together. It will be the favor or reward of our hard work and determination. A bald man raised a glass while saying, “to the uniting if our family”  
Other ladies also raised their glasses “Cheers” Their voices together echoed in the dining room of anti alien restaurant.  
Then the dreadful scene came along the screen I wanted to close my eyes at it. But Ivan did not let me do it. When I closed my eyes, he picked up the lighter, lit it up and brought it near my eyes ordering to open them. So for the safety of my eyes, I kept my eyes open even for the scene which I could never be able to watch. It was the scene of cutting pieces from the body of Kara away. It was the cruel old lady who came up and cut some meat from Kara’s leg and picked them to the other table placing them in the plate. She actually distributed these pieces of meat to other guests well. My daughter, the apple of my eyes, Kara was moaning and groaning when these selfish people were cutting the meat from her but they did not bother about it.  
That old lady might be a waiter of Anti alien London Restaurant. I came to know about her from the fact that she was refilling the glasses of wine. The glasses were placed on the table, one glass in front of every guest. The women sitting around the table on which I was lying, took the pieces from her body every minute. They were so ruthless that they did not notice the groan she produced, every time she got cut.  
I was feeling so helpless that my poor daughter is moaning in front of me and I can do nothing for her. She was continuously weeping and no one cared. She stopped just when they were not cutting her from any where. I was now in full rage. How can one be so ruthless? How can one be so stone-hearted?  
One bloody bastard old man stuck the knife on a thigh of Kara and said, “This part of her seems to be most delicious. Look how juicy it is” He cut that part of her while saying this. He was out of energy when He tried to pull that part out from me. So he could not pull. The old waitress ran towards him for his rescue and sympathize with the old man not with my daughter who experienced the maximum of pain.  
While taking her meat, the women were continuously taking the wine. A time came when it blew their mind but still then, sitting there they continued their gossips.  
One said, “Why am I feeling like I have seen this girl somewhere?”  
The other replied, “Same is the case with me. I think she is an alien looking like humans”.  
Yes that is why I am thinking I have seen her somewhere.  
Yes you are right and this is the reason why she kept on deceiving the human kind by her powers  
I eventually became shock on seeing their prejudice towards aliens, being an alien and Kara’s mother knew what is the real picture of us. How helping we were towards human kind. But I could do nothing for clearing my side and my race’s side. I could not clean up the stain anti alien group has put on us to make us notorious and to make our reputation bad.  
My daughter could not move because she was already cut from a number of places. A woman came near to her and leaned over her. She said something to my daughter which I could not hear then she went away back to the kitchen.  
Someone out of them doubted, “I think she still has her healing power intact”  
Ivan laughed, “Haha what can she do from simple healing power? She do not have regenerative power with her. How can she bring back the cut body parts from her? Do not you people worry about her she is totally helpless in our hands now she can do nothing. “  
The bald old man got excited when Ivan finished saying his words, “Look look! She can not even change her side while lying there. How can she move and put harm to us?”  
All of the men sitting there involved in this discussion started laughing.  
The camera turned back to the table where the ladies were sitting and chanting around. An old lady sitting on the dining table said, “I believe that the meal today is going to be a good omen for our family. Everything happened to us will be better for us, once we leave this anti alien restaurant.”  
The old lady said, “thank you to Ivan and all others who supported this thanksgiving dinner to be happened. She appreciated the good service of restaurant and the hustle and bustle all around it. She asked Ivan, Tell me if you stated this restaurant centuries ago?”  
He replied, “No I have just started it professionally but the satisfied customers of mine were with me before this restaurant opened.”  
The old lady got impressed by him, “That is great. It evidences your business skills.”  
Ivan replied with superficial humbleness, “It is not all about my efforts but the aliens added up to the success of my restaurant. They are so delicious to be eaten that customers do not mind the high rates of restaurant and highly charged services of our hotel. I hope you will keep on coming o my restaurant in coming years as well.”  
“Yes sure I would not ever miss this delicious meat on any thinks giving. Reserve one of my seat for next year right now,” Old lady said and everybody around laughed on the desperation of old lady.  
After some time of watching the recorded scenes, I saw the flesh of my daughter going to an end. Now there left no piece of meat at all. The table was now so clean that it seemed it is just clean. The cleanliness of table indicated that the meat was so delicious that the guests left nothing from that. They relished each and every part of my daughter’s body. Alas! How ruthless the human race is!  
I came back to the place where there was nothing except smell, heat, suffocation and anything which could make me hate myself. I remained with not much time being alive. A random thought came to my mind. “After some time, I will be served as a meal in front of anti-alien group. I will no more be living person within next few hours. I will be included in dead ones. I am going to me dead. I will remain no more alive” While thinking this, I was feeling more and more suffocated. I felt as if I am in vacuum, where there is no air. Only deadly thoughts surrounded me from everywhere. I could see the environment around me life –threatening. It was taking my life away. It was extracting my soul away from my body. I was feeling like the reprieve from life has been over. I can not ask for pardon on my sins no more.  
At the end, a positive vibe ran through my mind and I thought I would be best meat for them to eat on memorable nigh of thanksgiving night. Atleast I will serve someone with my body even after being dead. Moreover, spread smile on someone’s face is a deed of goodness.

 **Raven’s Point of View**  
I could not breathe laying there in the oven. The heat was burning the skin from my body and I was dissolving. The drops of my sweat were dropping down as if the water flows drop by drop from a tap. A difference lied between the two, that is; the tap do not feel the pain as I was feeling at that time. As the matter of fact, with every drop my energy was decreasing and was feeling dehydrated.  
“Bring this pig here on the table”, Ivan said while passing through the oven I was in. He moved forward to the tray on which I had to lay for the third coat.  
For the fulfillment of order by their boss, they opened the lid of oven.  
I saw an aged lady and a young boy standing in front of oven. They simultaneously said, “we are here to bring you out because it is time for the third coat”.  
I was getting coated by glaze with a cruel touch. She put the glaze on the front side of my body.  
I felt that the hands working on me are of a male person.  
I could hear the whistling sound in the voice of person standing near me, which said, “I do not know why the employers are so selfish for their work. They do not care whether employee is feeling well or not. I will now take his revenge from this burning lady”. It guaranteed that the person has got no soft corner in his heart for the person who is alien and can feel pain. The cruelty was evidenced by the fastness with which the brush was running along my body. I later came to know that it was the same lady whom I saw in front of oven, she seemed to me a rude person in first glance. The lady was quite rude in her dealing with me. She might have been angry with someone else and released it on me. She worked on me harshly with brush.  
Then came the turn of the back side of the body. The lady asked the boy for it. I found the boy somewhat kind because he gave such clue from the tone of his voice, “I will work on you softly lest it hurt you”.  
After my whole body was covered with glaze. They both took me back to the oven. The boy left immediately but the lady remained with me. She kept the lid of oven open during this while. Standing near me, she started saying, “ how lucky you are to lay at the place from few hours. You are in a resting position and in a comfortable posture you can easily fall asleep there and take some rest.” Initially I could not sense the sarcasm behind her saying this. She moved on to say that, “I am working with Ivan from last few month and I remain so busy during the office hours that I do not get a chance to sit at a place during my stay in hotel.” I felt for the lady and for myself too . I was burning alive but the lady was looking at me with admiration in her eyes. She was unable to feel the pain I was in at that time. She could just see me lying but could not feel the pain I was experiencing and passing though at that time. I remained silent in response.  
I just thought that how senseless she is to say so. I am in a severe pain and she is saying that I am comfortably lying in the oven tray. She herself might be a poor lady, as it seemed. Eevn then she had no soft corner for me in her heart.

 **Raven breaking fourth wall to the readers**  
Can you see? My readers! How selfish these human are. No matter from which class they belong; weather elite class or middle class or lower class, they have detested for the Alien Race and Non-Human Race such as my. We aliens put our lives at stake for them. We tried to use all of our super abilities to save them from utmost disasters. We put our ease aside and helped them day and night. We always became ready to help them, no matter in which second of the day they needed our help. And look..look dear reader! How they are treating us in return. How we are getting reward of our goodness. I am getting burnt with Alura Zor El. Least 10 Alien women of other races are already Cooked Alive. I do not know how much of us are going to get burnt in the hands of humans. I am afraid of just one thing. You know what is that? That is the fact that if we kept on getting burnt in the same rate, no one of None Aliens specie will remain on this planet anymore in next 5 years. I am thinking of what will happen to the world if the goodness will be taken out from it because I can expect nothing good from the human race after this brutal act of burning aliens alive and eating them up on any day such Thanksgiving Night selfishly. Even after serving them for years we got reward in the form of getting Cooked Alive. We are ended up being burnt alive and eaten. I never imagined them being so ruthless and stone hearted with us in return. How mean and selfish this human race is and they are burning me and planning of eating me in return. I have no wish of harming them in return but to save All Aliens races. Alas! I can do nothing for it now.

 **Raven’s Point of View**  
In a meanwhile, she closed the lid of oven and left me, burning again. I again experienced the worst form of helplessness. I could not do anything for saving my life. I observed that my healing power is no more with me. The more I burnt the more browner I turned. None of my body part came back to its original fresh position.. One portion once burnt never came back to its previous position. How degraded I am in the hands of humans. I got no respect as a living being or as a woman. They call my race as “space pig”. They hate every member of our specie  
I was crying on my helplessness when I listened a male voice saying, “Apply all of the glaze on her body front and back so that the meat reach to us might have some juice in it.”  
The door of oven got opened and Chef appeared. I said I am Space Animal  
Chef replied with truthful, yes you are.  
How stone hearted the chef is.  
I felt myself being moved from oven trey to another plain straight surface. I was almost faint at that time. She coated me with spicy chilly sauces after that, I reached in the oven after being coated for the fourth and last time The tempting smell coming out of me was increasing my appetite. I casted eyes on my body to find myself turning red and crispy . I could not feel my body or myself as if I remain no more in my body. My sense of smell was the only sense which was active till that time. Otherwise no other sense remained with me. I could feel the sauce being absorbed deep down into my body. I could no more breathe the oxygen around me went zero. My soul was departing from my body. I am dying… I am dying with no loved one around me. Such a pathetic situation I am in. Did you ever see the fate of aliens on the earth? this is its ideal version, I could sense sarcasm in that tone of voice.  
“This lady is now ready to be eaten” , were the last words I listened from a person standing on a distant place.

 **Anti-Alien Restaurant London Waiter’s Point of View**  
Ivan was worried about what should be the sequence of the presentation of ladies before guests.  
He came to me and told me that he has just visited the ovens and found that the condition of Raven is not good . She could not resist the heat in the oven any more. The estimate time of her survival is 20 minutes maximum. After that, she will die.  
He started telling me about the serving briefly, “First of all, when all the guests will arrive and take their seats, serve them with fresh wine. Then present the dead body of Raven before them. Take Raven’s body first and serve her before guests.”  
“I assured him for the fulfillment of his order, “Alright sir. It will happen just as you are directing”  
“Ok good. I am happy that your spirits are high for making this night the most successful one in the history of our business . What is next for you? Yes.. It is that; Leave Alura staying in the oven for the time being. She will keep on being cooked, for 2 more hours.”  
“Alright sir, as you say” I noted it down whatever he was saying.  
“But remember one more thing”, He emphasized on his words.  
“Yes sir! What is that?”, I asked with due respect.  
“If Alura is still alive even after getting cooked for hours and hours, tie her with ropes and put her body in the tray before presenting her to the guests. She is supposed to be eaten alive by Luthor family and Lane family. So her body must be presented before Luthor and lane family at the end. So I will not entertain any carelessness in this regard.” Ivan said each and every word with considerable emphasis.  
“Ok sir,” I became even more cautious after listening to what he just said. Now a lot of responsibility was on my head.


	5. Final Chapter

** Anti-Alien Restaurant Founder Ivan’s Point of View **

I shared my viewpoint with one of my restaurant staff Claire. She is most clever of all. I told her, “The taste of Kryptonian is matchless. Even then the Azarathanian is acceptable as a starter meal. I wanted to present Alura Zor El first but when I ground my mind I came to know that if I dispensed Alura Zor El first and then Raven, the guests will not be appreciating the taste of Alura Zor El but if Alura Zor El goes later, they will highly appreciate it.”

She strongly agreed with me. Both of our interests are the same so we together work for each other. It is normal for us. She is my employee and willingly or unwillingly she has to agree with me. She has no other choice to go with.

I opened another topic and to maintain her interest in it, I said. “You know what, Claire?”

I asked her to get her reply. 

She asked me in return out of curiosity that what I am going to tell her. 

“I hate Space Animals…and…” there was a huge detest in my voice and I put greater emphasis on the word ‘Animals’.

“And…what…sir?” She asked me.

“And the space pigs are those species of animals I hate and those of Kryptonians? I abhor the most. At the same time, Kryptonians is the specie which tastes most delicious to me,” I laughed in a highly unnatural manner that I am sure about the fact that Claire would not be understanding whether I am showing tantrum for the aliens or laughing out loud on their helplessness in my hands.

But she responded in a way I like in her the most. She followed my wicked smile and started smiling with me, rather than asking silly useless questions.

** Anti-Alien restaurant London waiter’s Point of View **

I just got an order to bring completely cooked dead Space Animal Azarathanian to the table. I along with co-workers started garnishing the female Space Animal turned into meat. 

We were about to start our work when Ivan came in. He started giving us a lecture about the importance of a good presentation of a meal. It seemed he is too conscious about making the night successful one because he instructed me each detail before this meeting but he did not get satisfied. To maintain his own satisfaction, he again gave us a lecture. Here is an account of how he instructed us: 

“In the world of culinary art, appearance, and presentation of food is important for guests to accept or reject the food. It comes before how the foods taste like. So the first impression lasts till the end and compels the guests to revisit the place. We have to present the alien body to put the guests in love at first sight”.

Ivan kept on addressing all of us, his tone was directive, “Cook is for cooking food. Sweepers are for the maintenance of cleanliness in the restaurant. And your waiters are getting paid just for your presentation skills. You have no other responsibility in the hotel except for presenting food in a good way. So you must focus keenly on it. In this way, our hotel will be able to get a promotion.” A naughty  smile spread on his face. He left the kitchen with that beautiful smile maintained on his face. We again resumed our work. 

I clapped by raising my hands and said, “Hurry up folks! Come back to work.”

While choosing herbs and leaves for garnishing, I kept in my mind that the garnishing elements must be pleasing to eyes as well as good to taste. To fulfill these two purposes , I chose oregano  and parsley for the dead one because it keeps the meat fresh in sell and in flavor as well. On the other hand, I chose thyme and rosemary for an alive one to brighten the meat as well as to provide an easy cut-through .I put slices of citrus on both platters it filled the plate as well as added up to the beauty and presentation of food. My co workers help me cut these leaves herbs and citrus and we placed them on the plate together. In this way, teamwork made it easier and faster. 

In meanwhile, alarm clock rang for the second call to action. We knew we had one more chance to go. So we continued working a bit faster. 

“Look!  Balance brings beauty to everything. You have to present the plate, fork, and knife in front of every individual. It will bring balance in the utensils kept on the table as a result of which it will attract the guests.”

“The bodies are coated with enough sauces but be careful that no sauce should be left. Look, the guests will be comfortable while eating if everything they need will be provided to them without asking.”

“Do not serve anything on their personal plate they might consider it as being treated forcefully. Beauty lies in simplicity.”

“Decoration also attracts the guests as it displays the unique personality of  every dish .”

I took a round of the whole kitchen and kept on instructing the workers in these words. Till the work finished.

I must say thanks to Ivan who made me energetic with his speech. He is not only a man of words but also a man of deeds. He knew how to handle the situation. He knew how to make moments perfect.

**Alura Zor El’s Point of View**

I was still Cooking alive. I wished I could completely remove my soul out of my body. At least I will be relieved somewhat from this deadly pain. The recording of my daughter Kara’s eaten up alive left me grief stricken. It worked as fuel to the fire.  The smell I could sense at the moment being in the oven in the kitchen was not only of burning meat. But other types of smells got mixed into them. Others included the smell of death of alien race and the smell of helplessness and of injustice.

I was already so worried about myself when I saw Rachel Roth being taken to the dining room. How power dwelled in the person when she was once Raven and now how powerless and helpless she is! Alas! What would happen to Non-Human Races? If these humans kept on cooking us alive, we will be extinct sooner or later.

When I was completely cooked, I was also taken to the dining hall which was comparatively big and spacial. Restaurant staff moved both silver  platters  toward VIP guests; one platter consisted  of  me and the other consisted of Raven. Even though the hall was vast but I felt equally suffocated there like in the oven because it was suffocation not of oxygen but of anger and helplessness. Lying there on the table, I saw Luthor's family sitting on a table in front of the entrance door. This family included Lillian Luthor, Lex Luthor, and Mind Controlled Lena Luthor, who was the youngest and different from her other family members. The other family of  special guests was Lane's family. This family consisted of Samuel lane, his wife Ella lane, and Mind Controlled Lucy Lane who was a different piece in her own family. These people were sitting on a table kept beside them. Both families of VIP guests were sitting on two big well decorated tables. The table was set with charming utensils in a highly professional manner. It seemed the setting is something mind blowing. But it was not of my use because my mind was already blown away with anger. Raven was presented to the guests first; so I saw her being eaten by my own eyes. I started feeling from this point of my life and I realized this bitter reality that I will be ended up eaten alive by these humans in the same way as my Daughter Kara. They will relish me alive in the same way. In this way, I will feel every cut by all guests on my body on this night; including Luthor and Lane family.

Although our platters were presented before the guests before starting the meal, a female voice reverberated all around. It was Clair who came on the microphone to welcome all. Worthy guests and to wish them Thanksgiving evening. A strange excitement dwelled in her voice. There was something about her that made me uncomfortable in her presence. The moment Clair entered, her hair was strangely tied and her appearance was not acceptable.

I don't know how much a well reputed restaurant can present such a person in the limelight who is not even presentable. She might be a good member of the restaurant staff that is why she is getting huge respect from guests. I wondered how everybody was welcoming toward her. How everyone was enjoying her presence except Lena, everybody gave a huge round of applause to her.

In Luthor's family, no one except Lena was kind towards aliens. Everyone seemed sadist to me excluding her from the list. I knew she could not do anything for saving me, even then it was also enough for that sweet girl to feel bad for us to feel our agony. Lena seemed sensitive to me because no one except her felt the weird things present in the restaurant room. As for as my observation is concerned, She did not cut any part of meat from Raven even though she was feeling hungry. She ordered her own meal and took it to her full.

I don't understand how a girl who is the daughter a person who is a mastermind if anti alien US Government Agency Cadmus can have soft corner for aliens. Lillian, Lena’s mother; was known enemy of space animals and the rest of the Luthors shared her ideas too except Lena. The only ones Lena could trust were her friends and even they were helpless now.

I found in Lena, the innocent girl. I unintentionally smile at her that spoke of my utmost gratefulness. She understood my message of gratitude and smiled back. Such an innocent angel she was seeming to be while smiling.

In meanwhile, Lena looked around. When her mother asked what she wants. To my sadness cum amazement, she said, “I want Kryptonian meat. I remember my self eating a lot of it last year.”

My all gratitude towards her went away and I got disappointed All humans are more or less the same in one way or the other. While I was thinking this, I caught Lena’s sight who was looking straight towards me with a smile on her face. She was raising her eyebrows as well while looking at me as if she is trying to tease me. There was something in that gaze that I understood everything in the 40th  part of a second, she was also an enemy of aliens specially Kryptonians.

This revelation on me burnt my other liter of blood that remained in my body. I saw that smile turning from angelic to demonic smile. This is how humans change their colors. I once again gathered all my courage and energy to run away; but all in vain. I was just trying to come out of that cage of ropes when someone exerted pressure on my arms to make me lying on the table. The more I tried to get free the more grip on my arms got. I knew you would resist a beautiful lady! It was merciless Ivan's voice. "Why are you being so impatient to reach the dining table? Just wait for a while, don't worry! You are destined o be there" I sensed a pinching sarcasm in his voice.

** Luthor family’s Point of View **

“Who is our host tonight?” 

“I do not know. I do even know who invited me there.”

“I think no one has invited us.”

“I think this big hall is haunted. I am getting afraid of it, as Joke”

“Look how is the decoration of the hall. How mysterious it is! Random Space Animal Skulls are hanging, the lights and fans are suspended and weird curtains. Even the weather outside is not favorable.”

“I think the party is with a host. I think the thanksgiving tonight is turning to Halloween night.”

Two persons of thirty sitting in a big dining hall like the palace were sharing ideas and information When the main entrance door got wide opened by two security staff. Ivan entered the dining room with a team of his active staff members.

Initially, an awkward tension spread in the air, but when the gossips by each member of family were added to it, it became colorful and full of life. Lex Luthor, Lillian Luthor, and Lena Luthor were sitting near to each other. All members of the Luthor family shared laughter with each other after a long time.  They met each other on this beautiful evening where all grudges and misunderstandings moved away from them; they united. The meeting brought so positive outcomes for them that they thought as if someone has conspired to unite them together once again. It might be done by mind controlled person or by a naughty person. But who so ever is behind this meeting did a wonderful job as it United a family who was separate from years. Moreover, it is the delicious dinner which will be remembered for centuries, not these naughty conspiracies people will forget them even by Tomorrow. 

** Alura’s Point of View **

I  laid there in pain on the table in front of all worthy guests.  With a duration of one or two minutes, one of them moved forward, picked up the knife and fork, cut one piece from any of my body parts of their own choice and picked it with a fork. They kept on talking and laughing on their gossips. Their voices and sound of their laughter was so high volume that no one noticed me sobbing and crying while screaming. 

“No one cares for me,” I thought.

In this way, I was dealing with my meat cut out and eaten by these merciless human beings. They were treating me like monsters and beasts treat their prey when they are hungry. I painfully felt every cut on my body and every time my body got pierced by a fork. No inch on my body was free from this deadly pain.

I was eaten alive. I felt every slice of my meat by BBQ fork place on every 6 plates, I wanted to scream I am eaten alive but my voice got stuck somewhere in my throat. It seemed that they are treating me like a lump of normal Space Animal Meat. As they cut a slice of meat chew it and swallow it, they were doing the same with me without being mindful of the fact that I am still alive and came to feel pain.

Meanwhile, a person in the full uniform of the waiter came to the table on which I was lying. 

He asked all the guests in a respectful way, “Do any of you need anything? Please let me know” 

An old lady responded to him, “ Yes, May I have some apple cider along with the meat bite?”

“He maintained his respectful demeanor, “Yes, sure mam, I am just bringing it.”

In this while, I caught sight at the head person of the Lane family, who is no other than  Samuel Lane. There was a lot of anger and detest in my eyes for him while looking at him. He might have sensed that detest and came near to me.

Eventually, he bowed down to my head and said to me, whispering, 

“Hello, beautiful lady! Once there was a time when you were proud of your ability. You used to show your tantrum because you had the utmost super abilities. You considered yourself a complete person. You told me that you are a perfect alien inside out and now you see? What has happened to you? You are neither complete from inside nor from outside.” He grimed in anger and detest while saying this.

I could not reply anything because I was in severe pain and I was cut from a number of points on my body. I could not move my legs or arms even. Seeing me silent and helpless, he kept on in scornful voice, “Look at yourself you have cuts on every inch of your body like the poor people wear used up or you may say in a lighter tone, depleted clothes .”

While talking to me, he cut some more pieces from my body and I could not even notice it.

Samuel forcefully feeds that slice to me. He put it in my mouth with my willingness. He gave me a piece from my meat and other from Raven’s meat. I enjoyed both of the slices. But the one he gave me first was more delicious. It was mine. It was a matchless taste of Kryptonian meat. 

Another proud moment awaited me. It came and relieved all of my pain for a few seconds. I do not know how the deadly pain coming out of my wrecked existence faded away in seconds when Samuel Lane said words in my praise, he admitted, “Kryptonian meat is the most delicious meat  I ever ate and I would not be wrong if I say that no meat can be tastier than the meat of a Kryptonian Animal.”

On listening to him, I felt pleasure and  I said, “I taste Delicious"

"I taste delicious of all aliens. I made their night full of taste"

"They enjoyed eating me because I taste most delicious of all the meats exist in the world. I taste delicious.”

I was enjoying my praise and the praise of my Space Animal race Kyptronian when the entrance door got opened and the waiter again came in, “Is there anything missing on the table that you need? I can get that from the kitchen to you.”

A bald man replied to him this time, “I do not want anything on the table but in my mind.”

The response was astonishing for the waiter. He might have thought that the old man will ask some philosophical or thoughtful questions. So he replied in confusion, “That seems strange but what is that sir?”

“I want to ask you something about glaze you coated on the meat. It tastes delicious.” The old man asked.

The question was against the expectations of the waiter and he was now happy with this. He was relaxed. He replied, “Sir, we mostly use a sweet chili glaze. Experience has taught us that it is really useful for increasing the natural taste of the dish and it also smells good. Have you experienced it? The smell of this glaze increases the appetite of the person who smells it.”

The old man started laughing and he said, “Yes it did magic in increasing my appetite. I never ate this much meat in one sitting as I ate there sitting in your restaurant. This meat tastes most delicious of all meats I ate throughout my life of 75 years.”

I was so stuck in listening to the words being spoken in my praise that I altogether forgot the pain I was experiencing side by side. It sounds good to the ears when someone listens to the good words uttered for him. So did I do. 

They kept on eating chunk by chunk out of my body and I kept on groaning and moaning all this while but no one noticed me. I thought, “the same happens when someone in society is blessed with all his needs and wants. He forgets the pains of every other member of society. The rich person of society can never feel the sufferings of the poor person who struggles day and night to just get the food two times a day. I got this phenomenon after experiencing the same. Those who are sitting on the chairs eating me alive are just relishing the taste of my meat without any tension. On the other hand, it is me who is suffering all the pains. But I have to suffer this pain till my last breath because I am a Space Animal and I am destined to be cooked and eaten by humans.”

** Lane family’s Point of View **

Lucy Lane thought, “It has been so long that I laughed with my family. There was nothing smooth remained in our relationship. We used to play together in the playground in the evening and had gossips together but all this faded away long back. All this happened because I negated my mother's order to eat the alien because I never found my heart in eating aliens who looked and acted like humans. but I do not know how I suddenly started taking I resist eating aliens but my family was still angry with me. This happening was out of my perception. Today I'm happy that we are having a meal together sitting at the same table at the same time. I could not imagine this long time agony of mine will end up to this lush restaurant table. All this was happening to me in a way like a wonderful surprise. I came there with my family following a mysterious invitation. The invitation came from nowhere but exactly from everywhere. “

This was a large hall with room for at least twenty people to sit at once. At one corner of the table, mom was sitting and on the other side was father Samuel Lane.

I asked father, “who is our host tonight? Who has invited us to this lush party?”

“It is Ivan the great who saw all arrangements for stuffing, cooking, and burning these space pigs and he is the same person who has invited us there.” He told me.

I came to know that he is the owner of the restaurant and invited us for his publicity and income so he used only one arrow for two targets. 

My father said, "you are right there might be a huge plan hidden behind this grand party. No one can do this arrangement just for the sake of celebration."

I did not want to get a hard response from my father which he usually did. So I replied in agreement while expecting that this one time I would get something nice out of him.

“I perceived the same, out of this whole scenario father. Perhaps he is offering us a deal like being a permanent client of this restaurant and this dinner is more of a negotiation…”

Even after this comfortable discussion, my father was insecure about the fact that I am still angry with him. There

was a lot to talk about. For a moment or two, he kept eyeing on my face and my mom Ella's face, seeing if

I was ready to put aside the differences and join him for talks. Perhaps he was also thinking of a similar thing about his daughter.

Before she could speak out loud, there was a huge bang bang outside…as if someone had shot down a gun.

I looked around to find a woman at the entrance door. To my utmost surprise, I saw the lady

coming closer to my father and hugging him tightly." Who was she?" I was in trance like condition and asked mom. She replied

“Greetings everyone…This is Sophie. She is here to solve our Planet Earth's big problem…”

My father spoke to the coming lady while looking constantly at me. Before I could respond to my father, I saw the space animals also known as aliens’ heads on the walls and the ceiling around. They were looking weird. They were lessening the beauty of the rest of the interior decoration in the dining hall. Suddenly my stare met  the sight of those alien heads. I got scared of finding that they are all looking back toward me.

“Wrong! That was wrong!”  This thought played in my mind. I rubbed my eyes hard once. Then I again looked back at them to find those heads were dead with not even a trace of life in them.

Before I could scream high and yell at my father and the guests around, someone caught my arms from behind,

P lacing Mind Control Chip Syringe back on  my neck. I sensed like I just experienced a high voltage shock in my whole body. It seemed like a bolt of electricity. I wanted to scream but could not do it. So I closed my eyes and went almost unconscious due to unbearable pain. My ears were still sensing the voices nearby.

“Oh, what happened to this pretty girl?”  A woman asked my mother.

“She is my daughter but she needs conditioning like you conditioned Lena Luthor” mother replied grinding her teeth in anger.

I could only hear my mother speaking in a strict tone. A moment later, I heard Lillian’s voice.

“Correct! If I hadn’t mind controlled Lena, she wouldn’t be cooperative. The resources you have will be used constructively…space animals aka aliens are meat…like stock space animals to be eaten!”

I wanted to scream but it was still stuck somewhere in my throat.

** Alura’s Point of View**

Shortly before I died,  I noticed both Lena Luthor and Lucy Lane are under the influence of mind control chips. I experienced even more hatred for their family knowing that both the girls are innocent. 

I came to know that these innocent angels are Mind Controlled. Such humans are those whose minds have been completely taken over by Mind Chip. Alien with Telepath Ability must have to maintain proximity with the victim. In this case, I knew Lillian has Master Control of Mind Controlled Chip who can usually be seen near. She kept her stepdaughter Lena near to herself in order to have a complete hold on her.

After realizing that he is being controlled, I felt it to my heart because I knew how Lena is good at heart. I felt bad because; by controlling her, Lillian lessened the number of goods from the world. Before being controlled she was a disloyal member of the Luthor family but after they ditched her, she started supporting Pro Aliens Activist. I remember, My daughter Kara saved Lena's life when she was about to reach to the office meeting while she was traveling in a helicopter. Someone, most probably her stepmother Lillian Luthor has done this to her insecurity. Even after getting a lot of abuses from Luthor family, she still worked hard for the betterment of their company Luthor Corp. She was able to change the name of the company and some policies which will double the yearly profit of the company. Another instance for her being supportive of aliens is that Kara once told me. She said she did interview Lena to know what these humans think about aliens. Lena told me that she has devised a fingerprint scanner who tells who is alien, who is not. Check it out The profit to be gained from such a device aside, Lena genuinely believes that people on Earth have the right to know who is an alien and who is not. Lena told Kara that unlike her stepbrother Lex, Lena intends to launch this advanced technologyto the public for the safety of everyone and benefit, mutually going along with L Corp's profitability as a business enterprise. In a moment when Lena looks away, Kara used her laser vision to sabotage the device and then agrees to test it. It gives a negative result, much to Kara's relief. I spent some time remembering the good personality traits in Lena Luthor, then I moved on to Lucy Lane. She was also refusing to eat alien’s meat. 

She said,  “I do not want to eat them.”

Lois and Lucy Mother Ella replied, in a harsh tone, “ What do you think ? what you will eat instead? There is the meat of Space Animals being presented everywhere in this restaurant every night. You have no other options than to eat it silently.”

Lucy said, “I will eat everything on the table, like the leaves, herbs, and citrus used as garnishing on the meat but not the meat itself.”

The mother kept on convincing her daughter by her sugar coated words, but Lucy was stick to her one point. Her mother again tried, “ Why do not you want to do that? Why do not you want to eat this meat?

Lucy Lane said putting emphasis on her every word, “I won’t eat aliens meat because the restaurant staff has cooked them as Space Animals which is not nice for them.  They would not seek pleasure in getting treatment like this.  I think they do not really like being cooked in the oven. I feel sorry for them as they suffer while being baked and feeling pain all in this while. ”

The mother maintained her viewpoint, “whatever it is, whatever argument you present, you still have to  eat this meat tonight.”

Lucy Lane replied in a tone of submission before her mother, “Alright, I will eat this meat, just after getting an answer to this one question.”

The mother finally felt relieved and asked, “What question is that?”

“How do you feel when you get your finger burnt by hot water or any other hot thing?” This question left the mother speechless and she looked at Lillian Luthor instead of replying to her daughter.

Lucy’s mother Ella asked Lillian, “What should I do now? She again started using her mind in the support of aliens. Please fix her again.” 

Lillian nodded her head which was indicating that bring it near me I will fix her.

Her mother took her forcefully to Lillian who placed Mind Control Chip Syringe back on her neck. After some time, her body jolted as if she just had experienced high voltage shock in her whole body. It seemed like a bolt of electricity. She screams but could not do it. Her face was red and it seemed that she is screaming at its fullest but no one listened to her except me. So she closed her eyes and went almost unconscious due to unbearable pain.

A dreadful time came when mind controlled Lena started cutting me madly and then eat me. The girl, who was not willing to eat a single bite of my meat a few minutes ago. This seems more painful to see someone doing a work forcefully.

Another woman was sitting beside Lena, named Lucy Mom. She Pulled meat from my Leg, I experienced my meat being shredded by Ella Lane.

I now truly felt the pain of pigs. Especially those living pigs of whose meat humans eat in the form of pull pork dish.

I observed both of the mind controlled girls but I was helpless before the powerful anti-alien humans. I could not do anything to help neither for myself nor for these innocent angels. So I closed my eyes to never open them again. It was the story of the last few moments of my life which ended up so painfully. In this way, my connection with this earth and cruel people living on this earth cut off forever.


	6. Epilogue

**Lane Family’s Point of View**  
Lucy's Lane was reluctant to eat the meat but because of the shots in her neck, she was being controlled by Lillian Luthor. She had to eat the meat of alien willingly or unwillingly.  
Lucy sat still after eating dinner. She was now taking a glass of whiskey when her mother told her, “I enjoyed it a lot today because the dinner was as tasty as it could be. It is one of the main reasons for me enjoying the dinner there tonight. I wish I could be there every year to spend Thanksgiving night.”  
“But mom why do we become happy by putting others in trouble?” Mother’s wish saddened Lucy Lane.  
“You are thinking that this is unjust for them but the reality is different.” The mother tried to console her daughter.  
“How can it be different from what I am seeing with my naked eyes?” Lucy asked her mother.  
“It is all because you are a little innocent girl. you are still not aware of the harsh realities of the world.” Lucy Mother Ella tried to convince her.  
“But mom I have already spent 22 years of my life, how can I be so foolish? Am I so dumb in our eyes?” Lucy started questioning her own existence in the world.  
“NO! my daughter! You are not foolish but Space Animals are so sharp they are our enemies.” The mother kept on arguing with her daughter.  
“But mom” Lucy tried to argue back.  
But her mother stopped her, “No you will say not a single word after it. Just be quiet and finish your whiskey. We have to leave the dining room now.”  
Lucy silently put the glass on her lips in response.

 **Luthor Family’s Point of View**  
They as a family sat together on a table at the same time after a long time. It was one of the best nights ever experienced by the Luthor family. Their discussion was continued when the dinner got finished. In the end, they took a glass full of whiskey to take dinner to an end.  
While they were leaving the dining room, Lex Luthor, after experiencing a great dinner together with family and friends plans to take more Aliens.  
He said, “I will try my best to arrange other space pigs. I will make them ready to be eaten on thanksgiving night next year.  
Lillian Luthor sitting on the main chair of the dining table stood up and clapped for her son. “You are doing great my son, I am proud of you.”  
“Thank you mom, you are my inspiration”, I told her while I stood beside her.  
Lex Luthor then said, “Ever since we have opened the restaurant, the response of people coming there is quite awesome”. This is because upper class people are our major clients and they better know what tastes good and what tastes bad.   
Yes, they choose what to eat very rightly, that is why they prefer our restaurant over all other hotels in the city for thanksgiving night and other special nights.  
Lillian Luthor replied, “Yes my son! you are very right while saying this because you have good a better sense of taste.”  
They left the room leaving the leftovers there in the table. Then one of the members got back there to the table and announced that Leftovers of the meat are yummier than the actual meat.  
Everybody was convinced that the taste of the last piece of meat is so yummy that it is unmatchable. The whole plate full of meat is not as tasty as the last bite of it.  
With this realization, the dinner at that memorable night of thanksgiving reached an end for Luthor's family.  
By this time, both the ladies were dead. Luthor's family and Lane family were still relishing the alien meat. They were heartlessly plucking the remaining meat from the bone of Alura and Raven. The kept on eating it till the last threaded portion of meat finished.

 **DEO’s Point of View**  
A whole week passed to this deadly incidence of baking and eating two aliens. It happened later, that London Police and DEO put in their utmost efforts to find out where Alura Zor El and Rachel Roth are. They tried their best to find out where both ladies were last seen, but all in vain.  
“We spent our 7 days in finding out ladies. It is now 8th day while we are searching for them”, the Police inspector said while wiping his sweat from the forehead.  
“Yes, you are right. Should we continue our search or stop it all here? What do you say?” Direct Entry officer asked me.  
Inspector got astonished on knowing that DEO got such a little stamina. So I told him, “You got tired after this search of a few days? What about me and my team? Who have been searching for a number of missing aliens but found no evidence of Kara Zor El, Nia Nal, her older Sibling Maeve Nal and other Aliens who are missing from years.”   
DEO asked, “Oh I see! So after such a long search. Where do o see your future? Do you think you will get success ever in this case?”  
Inspector said with confidence in his voice, “Yes! I am determined to get this task done. I will get those clues even if I have to go to the last extent.”  
DEO assured him, “That is great. I wish you the best of luck. I will help you until the time I could do.”

 **Anti Alien Restaurant Founder Ivan’s Point of View**  
As soon as I entered the hotel, I heard a ringtone on the phone. Initially, I did not bother it ringing. I thought, “It is not my duty to pick up every call coming to the hotel. For what thing else workers sitting on the counter are hired?”   
I hurriedly entered into my office. I just sat on my revolving chair when I received a forwarded call on my phone set and a man entered into my room.  
He handed over a piece of paper to me, which read, “There is Cat Grant on the other side asking about Alura Zor El and Rachel Roth aka Raven but we did not give any clue to them. We just forwarded the call to you. So that you can handle the situation well.”  
After reading that message written on the piece of paper, I picked up the phone and found that a female voice is speaking from the other side.   
“Where is Alura Zor El?” Cat asked  
“Who Alura? I listened to this name for the first time. In fact, this name does not belong to our planet. Does she belong to any other planet?”, I pretended to be innocent about all this matter.  
But Cat was intelligent and sharp enough to continue the conversation, so Cat said, “I have tracked her phone. I found out that her current location within 100 Miles your restaurant. Her phone might be found in your restaurant.”  
After hearing this a warning bell rang in my head, so I thought about keeping myself at a safer side. While I was talking to her, I was doing other tasks simultaneously. I am thankful to my working memory for this. What I did along with talking to her was that I hacked Alura’s Cell phone and Raven’s Cell phone. The other task I did is that I turned on the global positioning system within my restaurant at that time. So that their phones may not have appeared within 100 Miles of Hotel and Restaurant.  
“No, my workers who are hired for cleanliness are so much dutiful. They maintain cleanliness in the restaurant 24/7. My restaurant is being cleaned 5 times daily. If any suspicious phone was found, I might have information about it”, I boasted about the quick service of my restaurant in order to distract her from the main point.  
But her reply was astonishing to the extent that it convinced me about her intellectual quotient.  
Cat said, “But the thing is that I am following her live location continuously, which is telling me that she is still in one place. She did not move from the place from last 12 hours.”  
I made my voice steady and confidently said, “ok come and visit my restaurant, if you find any traces of her.  
When I put the phone back, Claire came, and asked, “what will happen now?”  
“O, my dear Claire! I told you I am an expert at cooking and eating aliens. I can do it without even getting known.”  
Claire did some buttering, “Yes boss you are champion.”  
Then I asked, “So why are you getting worried”?  
Claire fearfully asked, “I think after some time, “Cat Grant will reach there along with police for investigation. What will we do then? They will come there tracing the footsteps of Alura and Raven because the place they visit at last is our restaurant. So we might be there suspect. So what will we do to escape investigation?”  
I held my head and said, “Oh gosh! How coward you are! Why will we escape investigation? No, we will neither lock our hotel nor we will try to escape the investigation. It will strengthen their doubt about us. We will simply not give them any clue which can make suspect.”  
“What else is our plan?” He asked curiously.  
“I will tell you later. Plans revealed before the time are plans never accomplished.” I told him philosophically.  
The next day Claire came to me and asked, “Ivan! what happened to the search?”  
I was so over excited that I pretended to be unmindful of the situation, I counter questioned him, “Dear Claire! About which search you are asking?”  
Then he told me, “I am asking about the very search which police department was conducting to get some clue about dead Space Animals.”  
I replied to him seriously on it, “Yes now I got your point. This is for the fourth time when the case of suspiciously curtained aliens from the scene, has been reported to the police. That is why they are in rage and acting like they are determined to get out some clue, but I am sure they will reach nowhere this time as well. Just like their previous searches, it will also went in vain”  
He replied fearfully “But do not underestimate their power and skills, as they are a full fledged department. They have very sharp-eyed employees and sergeants. Beware of them as I told you, they will try their best to find out some clue.  
I replied while maintaining my confidence, “But I assure you, they could not get any clue about them. My 6th sense says that they will get tired of the case in a few days as they did for previous cases. It will end up without reaching to any conclusion.”  
Claire asked, “How can you be so sure?”  
I replied, “I am so sure but my surety is not as baseless as you are thinking”  
Claire asked, “So you are saying that there is a strong strategic plan behind such surety”?   
I replied, “Yes it is, I removed all those shreds of evidence which can lead them towards us. They cannot trace us or dead Space Animals now even after their utmost struggle.”  
My reply aroused curiosity in him. So he asked out of that curiosity, “So what is included in your strategy”?  
Now listen to me, I started telling him, “I have hacked Alura’s and Ratchel Roth’s phones. And made them invisible from everywhere, factory reset them, leaving no data behind in their phones. Now no one can track them.”  
Claire appreciated me on this wonderful strategy, “Wow you did amazing. That is a great job done by you.”  
I shrugged with joy while saying, “Remember? I told you, do not under-estimate my abilities?”  
By this time, Claire was totally convinced by my abilities. So he said while patting me on the shoulder, “Yes I do and I am not going to forget this fact ever again.”  
Then he hugged me, congratulated me, and took leave.

 **Anti Alien Restaurant London Waiter’s Point of View**  
Ivan came to our room where I was busy in gossips with my friends. We were feeling relaxed after a much hectic routine. He ordered us to come to the meeting room within seconds  
We reached there where he was waiting for us.  
So folks! What are you doing? he asked us.  
I replied, “ I was taking some rest after remaining busy for a long time.”  
One of my friends asked he is to an industry of his nature, “What is next task for us, sir?”  
“This time I am not assigning your too you much hard task but a simple reason routine.” He started delivering his viewpoints Eds.  
“What is that sir?” I asked.  
“You just have to behave as nothing strange happened there on thanksgiving night. We have not to reveal that we have eaten aliens that night.”  
“Ok sir,” we simultaneously said.  
“Now you may leave,” He is ordered.


End file.
